Flor ponzoñosa
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] No importa si la mitad de sus invitaciones eran rechazadas por fuerzas mayores a las que no podía ser invitada porque Hinami sabía que si Kaneki sufría, ella también.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece es de Sui Ishida. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** SPOILER (supongo) leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**NT:** No se nada de kanjis japoneses (con esto me refiero a cuando hacen palabras con dos y cosas raras) por ende seguramente aquí hay un error en eso. En esta viñeta he colocado "hermano mayor" porque se refiere a cuando Hinami dice "Onii-san" en el manga.

* * *

**Flor ponzoñosa.**

* * *

Un golpe, esquiva, se agacha, esquiva nuevamente y luego se mueve hacia un costado mientras fluye de la misma forma que el agua; tan rápido y mortal que da la impresión que sí llegas a parpadear perderás de vista sus movimientos. Ahora se agacha de nuevo y lanza una barrida de piernas logrando su cometido (que la persona se desequilibre), luego un golpe directo al estómago que le quita el aire a su contrincante de práctica.

Kaneki gana, de nuevo.

Banjou cae el suelo completamente agotado y con una brecha muy grande por la cual puede ser considerado el perdedor.

Tsukiyama aplaude y halaga febrilmente las habilidades de Kaneki, al igual que los demás presentes, con su voz de terciopelo. Comienza un leve discurso en otro idioma (el cual no comprende para nada) que se escucha bastante bonito y elegante en sus labios. De todos modos, una sonrisa ladina también surca su rostro.

Hinami cobija el libro contra su pecho y toma aire mientras observa todo con cuidado. Su _hermano mayor _ayuda al señor Banjou a levantarse y le señala que ha estado evolucionando en su forma de pelea pero que tiene todavía ciertas partes por mejorar, agradece que haya sido una gran ayuda para el entrenamiento y le dice que es mejor que vaya a descansar porque se lo merece. El hombre mayor sonríe y se disculpa porque todavía no es tan fuerte como los demás pero se esforzara en la siguiente ocasión, también lo halaga por sus movimientos tan fluidos y difíciles de esquivar. En sí la kagune es demasiado fuerte y ahora Kaneki se ha vuelto un rival de temer.

Su hermano mayor es el ganador, pero Hinami se da cuenta que la sonrisa que Kaneki Ken posa en sus labios siendo el supuesto victorioso de ese salón, no es nada más que la de alguien que sufre y está cansado. Su hermano siempre se ve tan triste, tan solo y aunque debería estar feliz (sería lo lógico) por haber ganado, significando eso que ya no tendrá que temer y sentirse inútil (como ella misma varias veces se ha sentido a lo largo de su vida pero especialmente los últimos seis o siete meses, comenzando con el tema de su madre y padre difuntos), Kaneki sigue notándose deprimido.

Ella lo sabe y eso la entristece a sí misma porque Hinami recuerda a su amable hermano mayor antes, cuando recién lo había conocido y se había sentido levemente intimidada al tener que presentarse a un desconocido, pero la sonrisa de Kaneki era tierna y se notaba una persona demasiado buena, no alguien del cual asustarse o sentirse intimidado. Él quien le ayudaba a leer y le enseñaba cosas que no podía aprender por su cuenta porque no iba a la escuela. Recordaba a ese amable hermano mayor al cual comenzó a querer sin dudarlo y vio como una verdadera figura de hermano mayor aunque no compartieran ningún lazo de sangre. Ese Kaneki Ken que se vestía con el traje de camarero y le llevaba tazas de café cuando estaba estudiando o dibujando algo.

Hinami ahora se encuentra en una controversia, sintiéndose al margen en cierta medida porque pareciera que nunca podrá ser de ayuda para su hermano (como Banjou o Tsukiyama). Está perdida viendo a un chico de cabello blanco gastado, uñas negras, ojos tristes, piel pálida y una sonrisa apagada que da la impresión que nunca volverá a reflejar la serenidad que tenía antes. Un Kaneki evolucionado, un _ciempiés_, un ghoul con cuerpo humano y ya no más un humano con cuerpo de ghoul.

Sufre en silencio y aprieta de nueva cuenta el libro cuando Kaneki pasa a su lado, rozando su brazo con su hombro, diciendo que va a darse una ducha. Hinami puede ver lo que reflejan sus ojos como si apreciara su misma alma corrompida y le parte el corazón, le hace sentir impotente. Sigue siendo una niña pero siente dolor de ver a su hermano de tal manera. Quiere ayudarlo, pero, ¿cómo? Ella no puede luchar y siempre tienen que salvarla. Aunque intente distraerlo de alguna manera (pidiéndole que le ayude a leer o salir a pasear juntos) él siempre tiene algo más que hacer y termina disculpándose con un: «Lo siento, Hinami, tengo que ir a hacer algo pero para la próxima vez, ¿vale? Por favor, quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que volvamos».

¿Cómo puede ser de ayuda? ¿Cómo puede devolverle la felicidad a su hermano?

Realmente, realmente quiere ver a Kaneki sonreír como antes, algo real y nada de sus fachadas.

—_Mademoiselle. _—Hinami gira y alza el rostro sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa cortés de Tsukiyama. Como siempre él va impecable en su ropa de diseñador y peinado perfecto en el que ningún cabello se levanta de su lugar—¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la sala? —invita suavemente.

Hinami solo puede asentir y todavía teniendo el libro entre sus manos (porque hace mucho tiempo se lo había regalado su hermano Kaneki, por ende era una posesión muy preciada que tenía y por nada del mundo podía ocurrirle algo) se dirige con los demás hacia el lugar señalado y una vez ahí se sienta en un sofá, colgando las piernas y balanceándolas suavemente.

En la otra esquina de la habitación los demás hablan arduamente sobre las palomas que actualmente se habían visto en otros sectores (además del suyo) y lo que eso podía significar para ellos. También un tema de una mansión y algo que debían encontrar.

Comprende partes y partes porque Kaneki no siempre le da explicaciones. Seguramente para no asustarla.

Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta infundirse ánimos con la idea de que hoy podría ser el día en que Kaneki acepte pasar un tiempo con ella (aunque es muy remota, nunca se debería perder la esperanza). No es como sí su hermano sea mala persona, él sufre mucho y eso lo ha moldeado de una manera diferente; haciendo que cree una coraza a su alrededor para que nadie vea a través de él. Sigue siendo _amoroso _o amable, al menos Hinami no puede quejarse de que sea grosero con ella porque siempre la cuida, la protege sí se encuentra en peligro, le hace cortes de cabello que quedan bonitos y la ayuda en todo lo que necesite.

«Pero sufre», vuelve a pensar como una manta.

—_Bienvenu, _Kaneki —musita Tsukiyama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Hinami alza la cabeza y dicho y hecho, Kaneki entra a la habitación con una playera negra que deja a la vista parte de sus hombros y clavícula, además de unos pantalones de chándal. Su cabello blanco esta levemente empapado (seguramente sólo se ha secado con la toalla) y desordenado. Sonríe un poco a los demás pero pasa por alto cualquier clase de intento de conversación que ellos hagan, simplemente atraviesa el lugar hasta llegar frente a ella y le sonríe como siempre: amable y cariñoso.

No puede evitar una sonrisa enorme que achica sus ojos y sus mejillas se llenan de color por la emoción de verlo frente a ella. Una pequeña idea acompañada de alguna clase de esperanza se aloja en su cabeza e intenta aferrarse a ella, creyendo que de esa manera llegaría a cumplirse.

Kaneki, sin perder su sonrisa, le pregunta entonces:

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Hinami? —y seguramente utiliza esa palabra porque ha visto el libro sobre su regazo.

—Ajá —Hinami asiente completamente emocionada y sin perder tiempo, porque tal vez Kaneki abruptamente se disculpe diciendo que _debe ir a hacer algo importante_, abre el libro en la parte donde había quedado y busca el kanji en el que se había quedado trabada. Mientras tanto su hermano mayor se acomoda junto a ella y observa pacientemente sus movimientos. Hinami no tiene su libreta cerca para anotar la palabra, pero no importa, no puede perder el tiempo en esas cosas si tiene a Kaneki junto a ella. Le enseña la página con casi una desesperación palpable en sus gestos y consulta—: ¿Cómo se lee esto?

Kaneki se inclina un poco para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que le enseña y Hinami se queda quieta.

—Ah, eso, bueno esto de aquí sería «flor» —apunta con su dedo índice una parte y ella observa cuidadosamente preparada para memorizar su explicación. Luego la anotaría correctamente. Kaneki continúa—: Pero esto de aquí sería «veneno» por lo cual se podría leer como «flor ponzoñosa».

—Oh —anonada observa con admiración la nueva palabra y luego a Kaneki. Le sonríe anchamente cuando dice—: ¡Muchas gracias, _hermano_! Eres muy inteligente.

Kaneki se encoge de hombros y niega lentamente con la cabeza, avergonzado por sus palabras. Susurra un: «No, para nada». Hinami ríe mientras le muestra unas cuantas palabras que no comprendía y él se las enseña cada una de ellas, sin hacer alguna expresión de aburrimiento sino más bien teniendo siempre su actitud gentil.

Mientras hace eso se parece al primer Kaneki que Hinami conoció. No el que estaba lleno de pesadillas y sombras siguiéndolo, sino uno que estaba dispuesto a salir adelante sea como fuese.

Aunque le dijeran que no podía salvarlo porque era débil (refiriéndose con esas literales palabras y llegando a herirla en el proceso), aun con el hecho que no pudiera acompañarlo a sus misiones porque por ahora solo lograría ser un estorbo ya que no sabía pelear adecuadamente e incluso sí su sola presencia junto a él era una idiotez por su parte, Hinami seguiría luchando a su manera para intentar sacar sonrisas a Kaneki. Continuaría con su forma de hacer las cosas y le recordaría que él también tuvo buenos días. No importaba si más de la mitad de sus invitaciones (cosas como: «—Hermano, ¿vamos a esta tienda?», «—¿Leamos este libro juntos?» o «—¿Me puedes peinar, por favor?»), fueran rechazadas por una fuerza superior, seguiría con eso hasta que aceptara y pudiera volver a hacer cosas sencillas como antes.

Porque Hinami sabía que si Kaneki sufría, ella también.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
